The present invention relates to an apparatus used to automatically couple a drive member of a power source and a driven member of an implement. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for automatically coupling a power take off of a tractor and a power take off shaft of an implement.
Currently, drive vehicles such as conventional farm tractors, are equipped with a three point hitch system for connecting the tractor to an implement with a two or three point attachment, and a separate draw-bar hitch for connecting the tractor to pull type equipment. Tractors are also equipped with a power take off arrangement, which is used to provide power to an implement to serve a mechanical, operational function. Typically, a tractor""s power take off output connects to an implement by way of a power take off shaft carried by the implement.
The connection of hitches on tractors to corresponding connections on farm implements constitutes an onerous task. The tractor operator needs to back the tractor up to the implement, line up the hitches, then dismount from the tractor and position the connection points together and manually insert pins for connection. In addition, the operator needs to couple the power take off from the tractor to the power take off shaft of the implement. Both tasks are time consuming and dangerous.
Alignment of the tractor and the implement can necessitate considerable trial and error positioning of the tractor. This requires the operator to continuously dismount the tractor, check the alignment, get back on the tractor, realign, dismount, etc. The implements and the tractors are extremely heavy machines. Because of this, it is difficult to manually move the attachment points around to line them up. This can cause injury to the operator in one of two ways. First, the strain of lifting and pushing around the attachment points to line them up can cause muscle strains or other injuries commonly associated with heavy lifting. Secondly, there is always the risk of the operator getting a hand or finger accidentally injured between attachment points, or having a section of the tractor or implement move and injure the operator.
Since it is so inefficient to connect and disconnect tractors and implements, operators who need to continuously use two different implements at a certain time, often may use two tractors, one attached to each implement. The operator can then use one implement, dismount the tractor, go to the other tractor, use the second implement, and then go back to the first. This is also burdensome, and requires maintenance of two tractors.
Currently, there do exist methods and devices for automatically coupling tractors to implements. However, these devices do not couple the power take off of the tractor with the power take off shaft of the implement. Current devices either do not allow for the coupling of the power take off and the power take off shaft, or still require that the operator dismount the tractor and connect them by hand.
There is a need for an apparatus for automatically coupling a power take off of a tractor and a power take off shaft of an implement.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a coupling device for operably coupling pieces of equipment, particularly wherein one piece of equipment provides an output to a second piece of equipment, and encompasses a method for operably coupling pieces of equipment wherein the coupling is achieved automatically or from a remote location as the pieces of equipment are brought into relative proximity.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an automatic coupler for a drive member and a driven member, so as to provide safety and convenience for the operator of the power source.
Other features and advantages of the coupling apparatus and method of the present invention will become more fully apparent and understood with reference to the following description, and to the appended drawings and claims.
While multiple embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which shows and describes illustrative embodiments of the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.